


Bibliophile

by Medie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll build her a library all her own if needs be. Anything she wants, she need but ask and its hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> written for jenna_thorn's prompt "8 and library (or otherwise borrowed) books. "

She's in the library, of course. Where else would Belle be?

His home in Storybrooke is a mansion, but a humble affair compared to the castle he left behind. The library lacks the grandeur of its fairytale cousin and not even Lumiere's boisterous (often bawdy) singing does nothing to disguise that. 

Belle minds not one whit. She sits amid a pile of books, skirt spread out around her, a cup of cold tea before her and a trace of mustard on her lip from the sandwich witting beside it.

He can't resist easing down beside her and bringing her lips to his. 

Belle abandons her reading, pressing into the kiss with a tiny noise of satisfaction and Rumpelstiltskin quickly finds himself with a lap-full of warm, eager beauty. Her fingers tug absently at his clothes and his head swims with it.

"Your reading, my dear," he says, between greedy kisses. He's been so long tormented by never knowing her this way that even the briefest of pauses is too much. He can barely stand to surrender her lips at all. "You've quite a lot left to you."

Belle pulls back to smile at him, bright and playful. "I'm sure you'll let me borrow what I need."

He laughs. "I'm sure that I will." He'll build her a library all her own if needs be. Anything she wants, she need but ask and its hers. 

He parts his lips to tell her so, but Belle does not give him a chance. She kisses him again and the moment is quite happily lost.


End file.
